


Shadow of the past

by Karo_18



Series: Malec Life [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Family, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Haunting, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karo_18/pseuds/Karo_18
Summary: *Sequel to Gone Memories*After the horrible Events Alec and Magnus had to go through, life is getting peaceful for them.What they don't know is that that is just the calm before the storm because someone from the past is back.But what does he want and how far is he willing to go to get it?





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Heey y'all :) So this is my Sequel to Gone Memories like I had promised. I really hope you like and enjoy it :) It is going to be one hell of a ride :D

Magnus pov:

Beeing married to Alexander Lightwood is the best thing in the world. Even better than everything  
I could have wished for.

After everything we had been through these past months we deserved a little happyness and after our  
wedding two weeks ago we were the happiest we have ever been.

Today it was time to return from our honeymoon. Sad, I know. Those two weeks were not nearly long  
enough. If it were up to me I would have stayed there forever.

However, I also knew that we couldn't have stayed any longer.

Alexander is the head of the New York Institute and I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. We both have   
our dutys to fulfill.

Today was really annoying. We hadn't been home for two full hours and Alec's phone already rang  
twice. 

We were cuddling on the couch together and then his phone rang again. He let out an annoyed sight and  
released me out of his grip to take the call.

"Hello?" He answered the phone after a few rings. 

I was so over this. Here you can't have one moment of relaxing and just beeing together.   
As soon as you return it's back to going on missions or leading the Institute or whatever he does there.

"Yes Iz. I promise. See you soon" he ended the call laughing.

He released his breath slowly and came leaned back on the couch again to wrap his arms around me once again.  
"You have to go?" I asked and he turned to me tightening his grip on me.

"Unfortunately. Today new Shadowhunters arrive at the Institute and I, as the head, have to greet them. Besides, Izzy wants  
details" he said with a smirk on his face.

Smirking back I replied "Well, that certainly is no suprise to me".  
"Then go and do your job Shadowhunter" I said and with a groan he said up again and took my hand.

"I promise I won't be long ok?" he said and kissed me slowly. "Don't worry Alexander. I will be here when you return" I smiled  
and kissed him again full of passion.  
"Come on now or you will be late" I teased him and he rolled his eyes which made me giggle.

Quickly he gave me another kiss and stood up to walk over to the door to get his stuff.  
"Do you want a portal?" I asked when I saw that he was ready and he nodded. "That would be nice Mags, thank you"

I flicked my wrist and a portal opened next to him. "I will make you one in your office when you are done, so let me know  
when you are finished. That way you can be here as fast as possible" I winked and he laughed. "Thanks. I will hurry. See you later and  
I love you"

"I love you too and please be carefull" I called over. He nodded and went through the portal and then he was gone.  
Now I was alone in our apartment and I was already bored.  
I thought about what to do now but having no idea I decided to clean up a bit and maby redecorate some things.

I went over to our bedroom. Everywhere were Alec's t-shirts on the floor. Wow, had we really left our apartment looking like this?  
What a mess. Quickly I grabbed all of them and opened his drawer to see if there was more laundry. As soon as I had the last  
drawer open my attention was caught by something, a piece of a paper sticking out from under some shirts.

Interested, I put the clothes down onto the bed and carefully pulled the paper out. I knew I shouldn't do this. Alexander probably  
had a good reason to hide it there but my curiosity got the best of me and I just had to look. 

Taking a closer look I noticed that it was a brochure. I turned it over to read what it was about but when I read the title it nearly  
fell out of my hand. 

Was he beeing serious? Did he really think about something like this? 

I had to talk to Alexander as soon as possible.


	2. Plan set in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan gets more and more revealed...

**** pov:

The plan was working really well, better than I could have hoped for.

The wedding was now two weeks ago and I have to admit, I couldn't have waited any  
longer to finally set my plan into Motion. 

It was about damn time!

I knew my plan would take some time to work out but all of this waiting was just making  
me more angry somehow and I really didn't like it.

Even more so, because I knew that in all this time they were happy and spending time together.  
I hated it...

But soon everything will be over, so I don't have to worry much about that.  
Nothing and Nobody can stop me even if they wanted to.

The best part of my plan was, that nobody will see it coming. Nobody will know that it's me   
until it's too late.  
Nobody will have the slightest idea, maby some suspicions but well, I can handle that.

I couldn't hold back a small laugh at that thought. This was just simlpy too easy.  
I could feel goosebumps all over me. Ah, what a lovely thought.

First I have to get closer to them so my plan can Play out by itself.  
However no thoughts wastet on that because I have an idea for that as well.

Today is the day that I finally get to see him again.  
I rubbed my Hands together. It was finally time, after all this time. Today! And not later!

I had planned something like this for a very Long time but I could never go through with it  
because the Timing or Situation wasn't right but now....

I wouldn't get an oppurtunity like this ever again so I had to use it. They won't know what's coming.

They might be happy right now but all of that is just the calm before the storm, they will see.  
Soon everything will be different, better. He will be with me again, where he belongs.

Now I had to hurry. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day. Now nothing could go wrong anymore.  
Now it was time to start the first part of my plan and it had to be perfect.

Today was the key. Quickly I grabbed my jacket and threw it on me. Then I grabbed my blades and  
put them on as well. As fast as I could I was already on my way.

I got more nervouse the closer I got. It had to be perfect!

After a few street Corners I was finally there and stopped infront of the big door of this Building to take  
a last deep breath.

All around me other People were entering the Building as well and after calming down a bit I entered too.

Yes this will work just like I planned it. Quietly I laughed in my thoughts and then I stood right in the middle of  
the big hall.

"Hello New York Institute" I soundlessly whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Shadowhunters arrive...+ Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so Long but I have been so bussy....Anyway I hope you like it :)

Alec pov:

Greeting new Shadowhunters in the Institute shouldn't be that hard.

But that was the smallest of my Problems when I went through the Portal and stood  
in the middle of the hall.

Not a second later I already had Izzy in my arms who hugged me so tight, I barely   
could breath.

"Alec, my brother, I want Details! Every last bit of it. How was it?" She greeted me with a   
huge smile on her face.  
Sisters...

"Do I have to?" I asked with a small sight, knowing I wouldn't get out of this too easily but  
I really didn't want to tell her everything about my honeymoon and what Magnus and I did.

"Well, you are not getting out of that brother" Jace said laughing, while appearing right behind  
me, 

"You are one to talk. How is everything going future-father?" I laughed back while hugging him tightly.

There was a huge smile plastered on his face now as well.

"Oh great. Clary still eats normal but I'm sure it's only a matter of time. It hasn't been that long brother.  
It takes time but we soon have the next doctor's appointment" he smiled.

"I'm really happy for you Jace. You and Clary really deserve it" I said and he suddenly punshed my shoulder.  
"You too Parabatai. We are both happy. Oh talking about it...Did you already talk to Magnus about...you know?"  
he asked carefully.

"No I haven't had the chance but soon" I said and both of them just looked at me like saying 'Really Alec?'.  
"I promise" I added quickly to satisfy them.

"Well, anyway you can tell us everything later but now you have a job to do. Everyone's already here" Izzy said and   
shoved me in the direction of the great hall.  
"Let's go" Jace said walking ahead of us.

In the great hall I realized that many people were there. "I thought it wouldn't be so many" I told Jace a bit confused.  
He shrugged his shoulders "There aren't but all the shadowhunters of the Institute wanted to watch and greet them as well.  
It isn't that often that we get newbies. Besides there are just four new Shadowhunters this time which is a bit weird if you ask   
me".  
He said and walked to me side.

I took a deep breath. I only had to go through this and then I would be back with Magnus and then I maybe have the chance  
to talk to him as well.

Slowly I walked to the stairs, standing in the middle. The four Shadowhunters stood in a line infront of me and the whole room now was silent.  
I swallowed nervously. I never really liked those things.  
With my eyes I looked at every one of them but just one was a bit out of line, looking at me with a strange look I couldn't quiet place.

But maybe that was just because of how nervouse I was, so I didn't waste any thoughts on that.   
"Shadowhunters. I, as the head of the New York Institute, welcome you here. My name is Alexander Lightwood-Bane for those of you who don't know me.  
I hope you find connections here fast, train hard and fight fair. If you have any questions during your stay here then ask any Shadowhunter or me personally.  
Every one of you has a Shadowhunter as your superior for any help you might need. They will be there for you and guid you to your rooms now.  
I will now call your name and tell you the name of your superior, after that you might leave the room. Henry Collins" I called and the first of them took a step foreward.

"You will be assigned to Lydia Branwell" He shook my hand and then left with lydia.  
"William Lovelace, you are assigned to Clarissa Fairchild. Edgar Balthazar, you are assigned to Isabelle Lightwood" They as well left the room, leaving only one shadowhunter infront of me.  
"And at last Brandon Thorn" He stepped forward shaking my hand. His eyes never leaving mine and even his handshake was really hard with a lot of preassure.  
Quickly I let go of his hand and cleared my throat. "You are assigned to Jace Herondale" and he just starred at me before leaving the room with Jace.

I took a deep breath, it was over. "As you were" I called and everyone got back to what they were doing.  
Quickly I returned to the hall and wrote Magnus a quick text that I was done now. That was a really weird meeting, I just hoped the others could handle their Shadowhunters.  
But those were thoughts for another moment because right then a portal opened right infront of me. I was really relieved that I didn't have to talk to Izzy now.

Maybe she will forget until next time but that was not likely. Before I could be held back I stepped through the portal and stood in the middle of our living room then.  
The greeting luckily only took an hour, so I had much time left to be with Magnus now.  
When I looked around I saw him sitting on the sofa with something in his hand.

He must have felt my presence because then he stood up and turned to me. "Alexander we need to talk. I found this in your drawer and I...äh.. are you serious about this?"  
he asked, tears in his eyes and when I saw the paper my blood froze right in my veins where I stood.

"I...." I wanted to say something but nothing came out. Great! That was not how I wanted him to find out...

I should have been completely different. Well, now there was no turning back anymore. We had to have that talk now...


	4. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec finally talk :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I had exams and just couldn't write anything but soon I will be back fully :) Hope you enjoy it

Alec pov:

"Are you serious with this?" Magnus asked and I totally froze on the spot.

"I....ah...I" I didn't know what to say to him now. This was really suprising and not at all  
how I wanted it to go.

I wanted to have this conversation calmly and when we both actually are ready.

"Did you go through my stuff?" I asked because I couldn't think of anything else and nearly  
slapped myself internally for it.

Magnus now Kind of looked shocked because he probably thought I am angry with him because  
he found it, which by the way is not true.

"Of Course not Alexander. I was cleaning our room and in this one drawer I found this." he Held the Piece  
of paper up so that I could see it clearly.  
Then he paused and the silence was horrifying.

I saw him taking a deep breath and then he looked at me and stepped in my direction.  
Infront of me he stopped and handed me the paper, which I took with a shaking Hand.

"Is that...Do you really want that Alexander?" He asked with a Little bit of insecurity in his voice.  
He was on the verge of tears and I couldn't do anything other than nodding. "Yes" I whispered.

And then I heard him releasing his breath, almost relieved and I chuckled a bit. I placed the paper down  
and took his hand in mine. "Of course I want this. Why else would I have that?" I asked.  
"But why didn't you talk to me about this before?" he asked, sounding a bit dissapointed.

I pushed him back, so that he was sitting on the sofa again and sat myself beside him, facing him.  
"To be honest I waited for the right moment. I actually wanted to talk to you today but not like this. You  
sometimes are way to nosy" I smiled, getting more nervous by the second.

Does Magnus want it too? "Oh Alexander, how can I not be? I nearly had a heart attack when I read it" he chuckled.  
He looked at the ground and that kind of gave me the courage to think that maybe he does want it.  
"SO you want it too? I mean that's a big step for us and it's not even that long after our wedding" I quickly said.

Magnus smiled brightly and I could feel my heart melting.

"Alexander, with who would it be more wonderful to make that step then you? I want to have a family with you. Why else would  
I have married you?" He said and looked me right in the eyes.  
"So you want children?" I asked just to be sure and he nodded.

"Yes I want children with you. I want a family. A real one" he said and I leaned into him and kissed him with a I had in that moment.  
I just couldn't believe it, we were going to have children someday.  
When I leaned back again Magnus was looking at me strange. "What?" I asked. "Nothing but I'm just wondering where this came  
from and where you had that adoption broshure from?" he said.

I knew that this question would come "Well...you see...now that clary is pregnant...I don't know...it's just every time I spoke to Jace about it  
I had this feeling inside me and I wished that I could have that myself you know? I always wanted to be a father but since then I can't  
think about anything else" I answered and then Magnus hugged me as tight as he could, suprising me a bit.

"Oh Alec, I know how you feel. Especially since I can't have children or never had someone with whom I wanted to have children. You are going  
to be a great father Alexander" He said and I hugged him tighter. "You too Mags" I whispered feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"I love you" I said sitting back again. "I love you too" he replied with so much love in his eyes.  
I still couldn't believe that we actually had that talk just now.  
"SO we are really doing this? We are going to be parents someday" I asked and he nodded and kissed me again.

"Yes we are going to be parents" he said but then our moment got ruined again when I heard my phone ringing.  
Looking at my phone I saw that it was a text message from Jace. 'Freaking Jace, everytime' I thought.

There was a demon attack in the city and I had to go help them.

Magnus just looked at me with a small smile on his face. "Go do your job Shadowhunter. We will talk later"  
he said and then dissappeared into the kitchen after giving me a kiss.

Then I left our apartment. Always those stupid demons. Why do the always attack when it's the less convenient...


	5. Step 1: Done!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon is way to nosy and wants to go on a Mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for being this late but I have my final exams in a few weeks and I'm really bussy. I hope you can forgive me but after that I will be back to finish These stories..I Promise :)  
> Enjoy...
> 
> (Also who else is excited for Shadowhunters tomorrow? I AM!!!!!)

Brandon pov:

Alec Lightwood.

Finally I have met him!

How could he just stand there and pretend that everything was alright? Pretending he is the best Shadowhunter of us all...

He looked down on us, that's what he did. Nothing more.  
He doesn't deserve calling himself head of the Institute, let alone a Shadowhunter.

I have to stay calm...all in good time. Soon everything would be how it's supposed to.

The first step was done now and with success. It couldn't have gone any better.  
Nobody in this Institute had noticed me or even talked to me so that must mean that I am not suspicious at all. Great!

Everything had fallen into place perfectly, just how I had imagined it.

The only, really small Problem was that I had been asigned to Jace...  
I wouldn't get much Information out of him that was for sure.  
Luckily there were other shadowhunters in this Institute and who knows? Maybe someone knows something of great value to me.

Everything is possible. I have to Approach this differently however. Maybe I should just act clueless?  
Maybe that is how I get them to talk.

I have to use this Moment to ask some questions. That would certanly make Things easier.   
Now while Jace and I are Walking through the hallway to my room I have to take a Chance.  
Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that we were already there. Jace turned to me and looked at me.

"This is your room Thorn" he said and opened the door to step inside.  
"Make yourself comfortable. If you Need anything call me or talk to someone else, I don't really care" he said and turned to leave.   
It was now or never.

"Jace wait" I called and he stopped to turn around again. "Yes?" he answered and looked at me waiting patiently.  
I tried to think of a question that would fit now but couldn't come up with one so I just started.  
"ähm...well I'm pretty new here. Could you maybe Show me around the Institute later?" I asked. Jace just rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.  
That guy would be the first one to go...

"Yes,yes whatever Brandon. Just stay here for now and make yourself at home. This is your first day after all" he replied with a smug grin.  
He turned to leave again. Well I had to go all the way now.  
"And äh.. could you tell me something about Alec Lightwood?" I asked and he looked at me questioning my question. "Well you know because he is   
the head and all and I have to know about him. He is also your brother ..." I tried to save the situation.

Jace came to a halt infront of me and poked his finger in my chest. "listen up Thorn, Alec doesn't concern you at all. You are just here to be trained as  
a shadowhunter, understood? You don't have to know anything about anyone, especially Alec. I don't trust you so watch out. I have eyes everywhere"  
with that he turned and made his way to the door.  
Anger flooded me. Who does he think he is?

I could kill him now without blinking but sadly that wasn't possible. I might need him later.  
"Understood" I answered calmly but inside there was a fire raging.  
I had to try other shadowhunters. Maybe someone here likes to talk about Alec.  
If not I can be very persuasive. I am after all a great shadowhunter.

With that he left my room and I unpacked my stuff. Then I pulled out a small picture. The last I had.  
Slowly I sat on my bed and looked at the picture a bit more closely. With my finger I stroked across the figure in the image. Soon my plan will be finished   
and It will be so good. I just couldn't wait anymore.

Then I placed the picture under my matress, where nobody would ever find it. Suddenly the alarm in the institute went off and I ran out of my room to the big hall.  
I knew this alarm all too well. This was perfect. It was for demon activity.   
In the hall I saw Jace with Isabelle Lightwood and a few others getting ready for the mission. "Jace what's going on?" i asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Demons. We have to go now. Alec is there as well, we will meet him there" he said to Isabelle. "Let me come with you" I asked but he just shook his head.  
"Forget it Thorn. You are new here. It's way to early for you to go on a mission like this. Stay here, train with the other. Maybe next time, if you prove yourself"  
he said and then he gave a sign and they were gone. 

Oh Jace if you only knew. I am so much better then you. I have been at this so much longer then you have boy. I smiled, knowing my plan was working perfectly.  
Then I slowly went back to my room but when I crossed the training room I saw a group of young Shadowhunters standing there.  
They would be enough.

Slowly I made my way over to them and stopped right next to them.  
Time for step two. I can only get better...


	6. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something happens ;) (May be bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... this is late, like really late but I am in the middle of exams...It's over soon guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Magnus pov:

It's been some time now since Alec left our Apartment and I still couldn't Forget about  
our conversation from before.

Alec really had been serious. He wanted to have Kids with me. Me, of all People!

We would have Kids someday....That thought alone brought a big smile on my face.

It just couldn't get any better than this.

How in the world did I deserve someone like Alexander? What had I done to have him in my life?

After everything that had happened to get us to this Point we really deserved this now and when  
Alexander Comes back we will have a nice romantic evening. Just the two of us.

Every damn time some stupid Mission or a Client Comes in the way of us being together. Everytime  
they want something and even right after our honeymoon is over.

Comfortably I sat on our Sofa, reading a book about a potion I Need for a Client when I suddenly  
heard my phone ringing.

Quickly I picked it up and looked at the Screen.

 _Isabelle_ it read.

 

I picked it up right a way with a normal "Hello Isabelle".

On the other side of the phone I just heard some movement and hushed voices saying something but  
I couldn't make out what it was.  
Suddenly I had this really weird Feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Magnus" I heard Isabelle's voice completely out of breath.  
"You have to come now. Hurry" She almost shouted into the phone.

In the Background I heard Jace' voice saying "He is loosing too much blood. Hurry up" and my stomach  
clenched, my heart stopped.

"What happened?" I asked already getting ready to leave, creating a portal infront of me.  
"Alec got badly hurt. Please come to the Institute now" she cried and hung up.

Quickly I jumped through the portal and arrived on the other side in the middle of the Institute.  
Nobody was there who looked familiar to me and I looked around, making my way over to the infirmary.

On my way there a young Shadowhunter stopped me. "Magnus Bane?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Where is Alexander?" I asked back and he signed me to follow him as he walked away.  
I did of course as quickly as I could.

He stopped infront of a room and when he opened the door my heart stopped beating inside my chest.  
Alec was laying on a bed and many people were standing all around me and....blood....

So much blood...  
Without much thought my body carried me forward and I ran... "Alexander"


	7. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes on a Mission and not everything goes as planned ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for soooo Long, it feels like forever but i have so much going on Right now I just don't seem to find any time to write….  
> I Promise I try to update this Story and my other Story "Here it goes again" soon :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :P

Alec pov:

Leaving Magnus alone like this somehow felt very wrong but as a Shadowhunter there are still certain duties I have to  
fullfill.

Besides Jace and Izzy Need my help on this Mission.

I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to them just because I wasn't there with them.  
As fast as I could I made my way over to the place where the demons were supposed to be located.

Jace didn't tell me how many demons they were facing but I figured if they Need my help in this there can't be  
too less. There have to be many or else they wouldn't call for backup.

When I finally reached the river I could already see Izzy Fighting off 4 Demons at the same time. One Demon  
tried to Sneak up on her.

I reached for my bow and quickly shot an arrow Right through the demon, making it dissappear into thin air.

When all 4 of them were killed, she turned torwards me.

"Oh thank the angle Alec, you are finally here" She breathed out. "What happened Izzy and where is Jace?" I asked her,  
Looking around because I couldn't see him anywhere.

In that Moment I already heard his voice saying "Here brother!" and i sighted in relieve as he came into sight.  
"What happened?" I asked again and I could see them exchanging Looks.

"Well, we can't exactly explain this brother. We were Fighting so many demons but something was off...It felt weird."  
Jace answered.  
"Weird how?" I asked getting suspicious.

"Well the number of demons increased, there were more and more coming and it didn't seem to stop. It was as if they had been  
under a spell. For some reason that stopped however when you arrived" Izzy finished for him.

"Hm...yes that is weird indeed" I countered. Something About this whole Situation just didn't add up.  
"And for that I left Magnus alone at home, just great" I whispered.

"I'm sorry big brother, if we had known we wouldn't have contacted you" Izzy said with a look of regret on her face.  
"It's ok Izzy, this isn't yoir fault and better this then you getting hurt."

Together we made our way back to the Institute to report this incident, so that I could go back home to Magnus.  
Izzy and Jace already walked ahead while I was still in my thoughts Looking at this place.  
This whole Event was too crazy to be random. That would make no sense.

Then I started to follow them, what I didn't see however, was the dark figure appearing in the bushes behind me.  
Suddenly I felt strong pain in the middle of my chest and I had to stop.

As I looked down, all I could see was blood running down my Torso.  
Infront of me I could hear Izzy Screaming my Name but my strength suddenly left me and I fell to the Ground.  
The last Thing I saw was Jace kneeling above me, Looking scared and the Sound of a Seraph blade clinging.   
Then I heard Jace faintly Screaming something like "Call Magnus!".

All I could think About in that Moment was Magnus. I couldn't leave him. I can't die now.  
I can't die here, not now. We were just Talking About our future.

With that as my last thought my surroundings became blurry before getting dark and Fading away with me Closing my eyes.  
What I missed was the way back to the Institute, while a figure was watching from a dark Corner with a smile on its face and   
Magnus, who bolted through the Institute doors directly towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also who else is devestated but not giving up? I am still crying every day…. #SaveShadowhunters <3


End file.
